


假装花好月元，其实二花是受

by zhuyilongshuixian



Category: zyl水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuyilongshuixian/pseuds/zhuyilongshuixian





	假装花好月元，其实二花是受

第五章：成亲啦

    热闹了一天，终于安静下来了。白天聒噪的人群终于散去。齐衡终于可以好好看看自己爱人了。

    房间烛火通明，花无谢坐在床边打着瞌睡，满屋的红绸映的花无谢的脸红扑扑的。（为什么在大喜之夜我们二花还能打瞌睡？你试试昨晚没睡好，今天要早起，然后还喝了一个时辰的酒，看你打不打瞌睡）

    齐衡刚走到床边，花无谢便醒了。

    花无谢虽然醒了，但是不是自然醒的，平时就惹人怜爱的双眼，现在更是眼泪汪汪的，看的齐衡心里软成一片。花无谢望着齐衡说：元若哥哥，我今天这身可好看？

    齐衡眼睛盯着花无谢的脸，根本无心看他穿了什么，齐衡心心念念的就是想脱了这个小祖宗身上穿的碍事的东西（衣服OS：我不配拥有姓名么？）

    齐衡点了点头：好看，你穿什么都好看。

    窗边烛火被微风吹的轻轻摇晃，纱幔的影子印在花无谢脸上。因为晚上的喜宴二人本就多喝了些酒，两人都有点飘飘然了。齐衡与花无谢走到拿起桌上的合卺酒，一饮而尽。

    -------------------

    以下是成年人的分区。

    -------------------

    大喜之日，二人本就情动。再加上合卺酒中人为添加的“好东西”，更是为二人的洞房之夜“锦上添花”。

    齐衡虽是个文弱书生，但平时也未疏忽对防身功夫的训练，（所以我们哼哼才不弱）。

    虽然二人平日也会亲亲抱抱，但从未做到最后一步，所以齐衡在婚前也是恶补了很多相关知识，一方面是不想伤到无谢，一方面是想在大婚之夜给无谢留下美好一点的回忆。

    花无谢平躺在床上，衣裳半解，露出白白嫩嫩的肩膀，齐衡从嘴上一路向胸口进攻，花无谢虽然平时脸皮挺厚的，但是此时脸皮再厚的人都架不住吧，花无谢害羞的闭上了眼，想着自己只要不看，就不会这么害臊了。可是齐衡根本就不给他机会。齐衡伸手将无谢的亵裤脱下，将无谢的分开，自己跪在两腿之间，将手上涂了脂膏，便用一根探了进去。

   二人皆是第一次，再者说本来男子身体就不适合承受，齐衡一根手指都还没进去多少，齐衡就听见无谢呼痛，齐衡只能心疼的亲亲无谢，手指也不敢动，只能等着无谢适应后再进行下一步。大约是合卺酒里的东西起了作用，又或许是齐衡专门寻的脂膏有点不一样的功效，渐渐地，无谢的后穴开始变得松软，不仅没有之前那么紧张，甚至小口一吸一吸的仿佛在无声的邀请齐衡赶紧多放根手指进去。

    虽然感受到爱人身体的变化，但是无谢不开口，齐衡便不敢开始动作，生怕让无谢受一点点痛。

    花无谢也清晰的感受到自己身体的变化，可是在床上怎么好撒着娇让爱人赶紧进来？可臊死个人了。但是好想要。

    无谢一边想要一边又羞于启齿，终于，身体的空虚感战胜了理智，花无谢舔着嘴唇，眼睛水汪汪的看着齐衡，轻声说：元若哥哥，无谢想要，你动一下好不好....

    听到这句话，齐衡便知道自家小可爱的身体已经开始适应了，齐衡又吻了吻无谢，手下那根手指在无谢的身体里抽动了几下后，便又加进了一根手指，齐衡虽然自己忍得很辛苦，但是他又不愿伤了无谢，便只能自己一边忍着一边给无谢做着扩张，关键是在自己忍得很辛苦的同时还得听着自家小可爱不时从嘴里溢出的呻吟声。

    齐衡耐心的做着扩张，可是花无谢耐心不了啊，花无谢不知自己是怎么的，齐衡往自己身体里放的手指越多，自己身体就越空虚，好想要更大的东西进来，花无谢想直接让齐衡进来，但是他又不敢开口，因为一开口自己大约就只能呻吟出来，终于在齐衡手指不小心碰到无谢身体里的一点后，花无谢终于忍不住了，一边呻吟着一边喊着：嗯……元..元若...哥哥..你.啊..进来.好不好.

    齐衡自己也忍得辛苦，听到无谢的话，便将无谢的双腿架在自己的肘弯处，小心的将小元若挤进无谢的后穴里。

    花无谢发誓手指跟实物的感觉真的差好多，齐衡刚进去，花无谢便受不住了，哭着喊：疼！臭元若，你..你出去！好疼啊……。可是箭在弦上，怎么可能退出去，可是没办法，无谢疼得紧，就只能苦了我们元若宝宝了，还没吃上肉，就得被迫停下来。齐衡忍的都开始冒汗了，花无谢心中一阵不忍，毕竟自己也是男人，这种吃肉到一半然后停下来，换谁都受不住。便开口：你动吧，我可以。

    得到指令的齐衡，瞬间眼神都变了，心中按照书上所言，三浅一深，齐衡这边是爽了，可苦了我们二花宝宝这个初次承受的小可怜。

    齐衡一次比一次用力，无谢也从一开始的疼，慢慢的找到了快感。

    “元若..哥.哥....你慢些.无谢..啊..嗯...无谢.受...受不住了”

   此时的齐元若哪还听得见别人说话，心心念念只想贯穿爱人的身体。花无谢被折腾的上气不接下气，本来是想让齐衡停下，可是一张嘴便全化成呻吟，一句完整的话都说不出。

花无谢被折腾的力气全无，大脑也基本停止思考了，只有身下不断传来的快感，已经泄过两次的二花，在齐衡又一次的冲击下，无谢觉得自己又快泄了，欲望和快感马上就要到达顶峰的时候，齐衡突然停了下来，花无谢双眼迷茫的看着齐衡，后穴一吸一吸的，生怕齐衡不知道自己现在有多想要。

可是齐衡硬是忍着不动，亲了亲无谢的耳垂，说：无谢我爱你。若是平时，花无谢定要回亲一下然后对齐衡说：我也爱你。可是花无谢刚刚快到顶峰的时候突然被迫下降，后边好痒，又好空虚。心里可不舒服了，嘟着嘴说：你动一下。齐衡没有听到想听的，怎么肯善罢甘休。

齐衡忍着不动，说：无谢，是不是忘记该说什么了。花无谢本想强硬这态度不说，可是真的好想要。

二人僵持着，终于我们二花宝宝忍不住了，一边动着自己的腰肢，一边对着齐衡说：元若哥哥最好了，无谢也爱你。你动一动好不…

无谢话还没说完，齐衡便动了起来。

屋内一片旖旎。夜还很长，我们齐哼哼还有好多话要对我们二花宝宝说呢。

（作者有话说：第一次开车，开的不好。你们不许说我，说我有也不听。啊啊啊啊啊。我不听！我不听！我不听）


End file.
